


|Space Paladins|

by Mae_Grayson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Depressed!Lance, Depression, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Youtube AU, garrison high, klance, youtube lance, youtube pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Grayson/pseuds/Mae_Grayson
Summary: Pidge and Lance are youtubers who show that even though their lives may seem perfect to their viewers, the two are far from it.An old friend comes back from the past, and Hunk just wants everyone to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello earthlings!” Lance says while sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. 

“Earthlings? Are you indicating that we aren’t from earth?” Pidge shoots back sending him a questioning glance.

“Hey, I’m not implying anything… But today we are back at it again with Kerbal Space Program!” He says while looking at the camera.

“That's right, we are revisiting our little alien friends and hopefully we can get them to orbit the moon without having them die in a fiery ball of death this time.” She shoots a glare at Lance who raises his arms defensively.

The two of them had been doing this for almost a year and a half at this point and they gained quite a nice fan base, with almost 150,000 subscribers. They both had their own youtube channels as well, Pidge’s being PidgenotPidgeotto, and Lance’s being Mr.Sharpshooter. They co-run a gaming channel together, known as Space Paladins, as they commonly play the game Kerbal Space Program. 

“Aaaaaaaannnnddd we’re off! Come on little guy get to space!” Lance says staring intensely at the screen. 

“Yeah totally just ignore the fact that two of the three engines have failed and the third one is on fire.” She says rolling her eyes.

“Yeah that's really not important at the moment, get your priorities straight.”

The two continue for a little while longer until they are called down for lunch. 

“Ha! I beat you!” Pidge just rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to their older brother Matt.

Lance plops down next to her, “This looks amazing Colleen, thanks!” 

She smiles at him, “Lance youve been living with us for five years now, you don’t have to thank me for food, I’m happy to cook for you.”

Dinner goes smoothly with the occasional science talk, followed by a remark from lance, until Matt clears his throat.

“So, um, you guys remember my old friend Shiro?” His parents nod their heads waiting for him to continue, “Well he just moved back into town with his younger brother, and I kinda thought it’d be nice to invite them over for dinner, because it’s been a while since they lived here and that it might be nice to see them again.”

“Sure sweetheart, I’ll make extra lasagna tonight,” his mom smiled at him as everyone started to clear the table.

Lance and Pidge returned to Pidge’s room and began editing their latest video.

“So, I was thinking that we could make a cut after you begin retelling that embarrasing story of me in middle school.”

“Lance, stop.”

He frowns, “Okay I guess we could leave it in if you want-”

“No I mean-” She sighs, “Keith is moving back.”

“Who?”

“Keith Kogane, you know Shiro’s younger brother? We used to go to school with him everyday, in like seventh grade.”

“Doesn’t ring any bells. What do you think of this music for the outro-”

“Cut the crap, Lance. I know you aren’t okay with this, and you know that bottling up your issues is most definitely not a good way to deal with your problems.”

“And there most definitely is not a problem here, so don’t worry about me Pidgey.” He ruffles her hair and walks out.

“Wait, what about the-Oh you finished editing already.” 

Pidge uploads the video and texts Hunk:

*You’re coming over tonight.*

_What?_

*Tonight, my house, 5 pm.*

_Do I have a choice?_

*No.*

_Do I at least get an explanation to why I am coming over?_

*Keith is coming over with Shiro, Lance isn’t going to be okay.*

_Crud. Alright, I’ll be there._

_Just give a little more of a warning next time, please._

Pidge looked at the clock, 4:45, she shrugs her shoulders and reads a few comments on their latest video.

"Did you see the way Lance looked at Pidge @06:43? There is totally something going   
on between the two!"

"Lol noobz! They can’t even get one space shuttle into the moon’s orbit! If you wanna see   
some good play through, come check out my channel…"

"I love the glare Pidge sent @00:53 XD"

She laughed at the last one and headed downstairs after hearing the doorbell ring, whether it was Hunk or Shiro, she needed to be ready for the worst.

“Katie sweetheart, come meet Keith, he’ll be joining you and Lance after break.” Her mom smiles at her, although she definitely saw the underlying warning of what would happen if she didn't behave in front of her brother’s friend. 

Pidge waves and stands next to Matt who was already starting to drag Shiro into another room, her parents following, leaving Keith standing awkwardly in the doorway.

He scratches the back of his neck and looks away, “I’m, uh, not sure if you remember me, but I’ll be starting at Garrison High in a few days.”

She forces a smile, “Yeah, I remember.”

The two fall into silence as the doorbell rings again. 

Pidge sighs in relief and opens the door to reveal her best friend Hunk.

“In case you’re wondering Pidge, 15 minutes is not an accurate warning for someone who lives 10 minutes away and has yet to eat dinner.” 

“Oh calm down, my mom made lasagna.”

Hunk starts murmuring to himself about the goodness of lasagna as Keith just stares and clears his throat.

Hunk snaps out of it and looks at Pidge, “Where’s…?”

“I’d check his room, I don’t know if he’ll come out but make sure he eats okay?” Hunk nods and ventures up the stairs. 

Pidge looks at Keith, who stares back, “Oh, um, that was Hunk. He’s a friend of me and Lance.”

“Lance…?” Keith trails off.

“McClain.”

“Well I guess that explains why you guys hate me so much.”

“I wouldn’t say we hate you…” she trails off thinking, “Just that we strongly dislike you.”

“Will I get to talk to him tonight?” He has a reserved look in his eyes, something Pidge has trouble reading.

“I doubt it, so if there was some scheme you were planning, it won’t work.” The bite in her voice was poorly hidden.

“I wasn’t planning any scheme!”

“Yeah, ‘cause we haven’t heard that one before.”

The two stay in the doorway exchanging glances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hunk knocks on Lane’s door.

“Pidge go away, we aren’t talking about this.” He says, his voice muffled by the door.

“This isn’t Pidge.”

“Hunk?” 

Muffled noises of distress radiate from behind the door, which eventually opens, revealing Lance’s nervous face.

“Hey Buddy!” Lance says, “I know Pidge definitely sent you here to bring me downstairs to socialize but I’m really not in the mood. But since you’re here, why don’t you join me in filming a video? I promised I’d upload it tomorrow and I don’t really have time to edit it tonight… so yeah!”   
Lance hurrilly pulls Hunk into his room before he had the chance to pull him out.

“Are you sure you’re in the mood for that?” He says raising an eyebrow at Lance.

“I don’t know what Pidge told you, but I’m fine, I swear.”

“Keith is downstairs right now, and pidge is glaring full blown swords at him.”

“And why is that?” Lance says avoiding the obvious and begins setting up his camera.

Hunk roughly grabs Lance’s shoulder, “Lance! Stop acting like everything is fine and peachy! Just accept that he’s back!”

Lance violently flinches away from Hunk, backing himself into the corner of his room, his eyes wide with terror as he slowly sinks to the ground.

“Hey, hey, buddy I’m sorry. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Hunk reaches his hand towards Lance, who in response, begins to shake and presses his head into his knees.

“I promise I won't bring Keith up again, I’ll help you with that video you mentioned!”

Lances breathing began to speed, and Hunk tries to remember the calming methods that normally help him but his mind was drawing a blank.

He races to Lance’s door and opens it only to yell, “PIDGE!” and hear running up the stairs a few moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lance??" Pidge scans the room for Lance, eventually finding him in the corner of the room.

 

His Head was no longer between his knees and he seemed to have a better handling on his breathing.

 

"Haha, um sorry about that," he says while lifting himself up from the floor, "I guess I got a little dizzy for a moment."

 

Pidge softens her glare, knowing that Lance was most definitely not okay, while Hunk just stared unsure of what had just actually happened.

 

Lance's glance lands on Keith and he makes sure to steady his shaky breathing before talking to him. 

 

"Hey, you're Shiro's little brother, right?"

 

Keith looks lance up and down for a moment, as if trying to find a crack in Lance's act, his eyes resting on his knuckles for far too long. Lance eventually notices this and hides his hand behind his back.

 

"Um yeah. We used to go to school together, me and you, back in middle school." Keith says trying to get some sort of sign of acknowledgement from Lance.

 

"Did we? We must not have been really close then, sorry man, but I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

 

Hunk sucks in a sharp breath as he processes Lance's words. Keith just looked down defeated. 

 

"Kids?" Mrs. Holt yells, "Dinner is on the table."

 

Pidge glares at Lance as if daring him to say he wasn't joining them at dinner, which he knew better than to challenge, especially in front of Kieth. He just followed silently behind the others as they made their way downstairs. Luckily for Lance, he and Keith were not sat next to each other at the table, but was unfortunately met with a huge plate of lasagna as well. 

 

But he put on a show and smiled at Mrs. Holt and made jokes at the table, covering up whatever happened before. He took small bites of his lasagna, making it appear he ate more than he did, and was able to last until the rest of the table finished their own meals. Although he kept getting sent glances from Keith across the table, and occasionally Pidge and Hunk, he was able to keep things running smoothly until dessert.

 

Before the pie was brought out, Lance asks Mr. Holt to be excused. It raised quite a few questions from those at the table but Lance paid no attention, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He locks his door behind him and sits down at his desk. He turns the camera on and smiles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Heeeellllloooo fellow sharpshooters!" His smile beams through the screen.

 

"Today is my-wait a second, this shirt is no where near festive enough."

 

He appears back on the screen a few moments later wearing a long sleeved T-shirt that said 'Sarcastic Christmas Sweater.'

 

Keith snorted and went back to watching on his phone. He woke up a few minutes ago and was excited to see Lance's new video.

 

"Anyway, as I was saying, this is my holiday gift to you guys, I'm going to be answering questions you guys sent me on twitter." 

 

His faced morphed into horrified shock as a 'Dun Dun Dun' sound played in the background.

 

"So here we go,  Alice Green asks 'What products do you use on your face?!?!?!?'" He chuckles before continuing listing the many different products he uses both day and night. 

 

"Panda_0306 asks, 'Are you and Pidge together? Asking for a friend.'" He stares straight at the screen, "Oh yeah, I'm sure that you were totally asking for a friend, Panda."

 

"Anyway, moving on..."

 

It was a common rumor on tumblr that Pidge and Lance were secretly dating and they just chose not to tell their viewers. And while Keith couldn't tell if they actually were, the two just seemed to live in their own little world. 

 

"Stilesislife asks, 'Pidge has mentioned it a few times on her channel, but I wanted to get your side of the story, how did you two meet?'" Lance appeared to be stroking a nonexistent beard, "We actually met in sixth grade, and the funny thing was that we didn't really get along at first, actually, she hated me."

 

Keith remembered that, the day those two met, Lance talked Keith's ear off about how he introduced himself to be nice and she glared, called him a stuck up asshole, and walked away. And that was that.

 

"But then once I moved in with her, she avoided me like the plague. Her brother, Matt, used to have to literally force her to stay in the same room as me for more then two minutes." He paused trying to hold back his laughs, "She eventually warmed up to me though, and I looked out for her through the next few years because she was the youngest in our grade, since she skipped one, making her an easy target.

 

Keith also remembered that, when Lance would get involved in battles he couldn't win and he would have to come and save him.

 

"Thats all I've got! Sorry if I didn't get to your questions today. Hope you all have a happy whatever you celebrate, and until next time, Blue Paladin out." Lance solutes the camera and the screen turns black.

 

Keith just sits there, debating whether or not to take a nap, he and Shiro don't really celebrate much anyways. 

 

Although before he could decide, he is hit with a fuzzy object resembling a nice red christmas sweater, and is met with Shiro walking away saying, "Get up, the Holt's invited us over for Christmas dinner."

 

_Well shit_ , Keith thought, _because last time went great._

 

He rolled his eyes and put on the stupid sweater, ignoring how soft and cozy it actually was. He pulled the covers back over his head, he did not want to get out of bed today. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the Kudos and Comments! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! I hope you enjoy!

Lance woke up and scrolled through his twitter feed before rolling out of bed. He rinsed off his face mask from the night before and put on his oversized orange Garrison sweatshirt with matching gray sweatpants and walked down stairs. 

“Lance!” Pidge screamed before running up to him.

“Jeez, Pidge. Its not even nine o’clock yet and you’re already full of energy.” He narrows his eyes, “Did you have coffee?”

Her eyes look away, “Not important. But, uh, did you hear who’s coming to dinner tonight?”

He shook his head, “Should I be excited?”

“I mean… Shiro and his younger brother should be here around twelve to help with the cooking…”

Lance slowly took the information in. Keith was coming back, and this time he couldn’t slip up. Who knows what Keith will do if he does. 

“Oh? Cool…” 

“You know, since I doubt Keith is going to want to help in the kitchen… I was thinking that we could bring out the Ol’ gamecube and beat his as at mariocart for a few hours.” Pidge said while smirking.

“I like the way you think, little gremlin.” Lance smiled and ruffled her hair. Her hair had once been quite long, but in attempt to be rebellious she cut the majority or it off, leaving it to hang unevenly to her chin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Shiro this is stupid.”

“No it isn’t Keith.” Shiro says while sighing, “It's Christmas Eve and Matt's family was nice enough to invite us over and let us eat their food.”

“But his sister and Lance hate me.” Keith pulls his beenie father over his ears while walking in the cold weather. 

“I know you and Lance have a bit of a rough past, but you said he didn’t even recognize you.” 

Keith doesn’t answer for a moment, and glares at his feet.

“Oh trust me he recognized me. He was shaking as he offered me his hand.” Keith pauses, “The Lance I know would never let his act slip like that.”

Shiro glances over at him, “But Keith, it's been over four years. People change.”

“Yeah and his hate for me hasn’t.”

Shiro sighs again, “Just ring the bell.”

The door opens a minute later.

“Heeeyyy Hunk-” Lance pauses after seeing the two standing in front of him. “Oh, i'm sorry, I thought you guys were my friend Hunk. But uh, come in?”

Keith walks towards the kitchen with Shiro but stops when he feels someone grab his arm.

Keith raises his eyebrow, “Um?”

Lance, clearly on edge, quickly lets go and backs up a few steps. “I’m, uh, sorry. But I doubt you want to help with the cooking right?”

“It’s alright I guess, I don’t really care.” He says while shrugging, still confused at why Lance was speaking to him. 

“Me and Pidge have our gamecube set up and we were thinking that once Hunk got here we could play some mario kart while the adult people cooked?” Lance said in all one breath.

After a moment of silence Keith said why not, and Hunk arrived a few minutes later. 

“Okay so, I’ve got an idea, but I don’t know if you guys would be down with this. But, would you guys be cool with me filming the game and us so that if me and Lance choose we could upload it to our youtube channel?” Pidge asked while passing out the controllers.

“What?” Lance asks before the other two had a chance to answer, “Why was I not consulted about this first?”

Pidge ignores him, “So you guys in?”

“I mean you guys know I don’t mind being in it.” Hunk shrugs his shoulders.

“I don't know,” Keith says hesitantly, “I have no issues being filmed, I just don't want to start any problems.”

“I don't want to start any problems.” Lance mocks under his breath, but everyone heard him anyway.

Pidge sets the camera up so that all of them are in the frame, completely ignoring all of Lance's protests about how they barely know Keith and he shouldn’t be in a video with them. 

“Okay so here we go,” She says while turning on the GameCube, “We are going to introduce ourselves and then introduce you. Just act natural.”

Keith glances over at Lance as he takes a seat between Hunk and Pidge on the ground, watching as the tenseness leaves his face as he gets ready to record.

“Hellllloooooooo shopping carts!” Lance says with a cheeky grin.

“Shopping carts?” Pidge asks, “We aren’t playing shopping simulator here are we?”

“Nope! Today as a super duper holiday treat we are playing MARIO KART!” 

“But we are playing the OG Mario Kart on our good ol’ Gamecube!” Pidge exclaims.

“Hmmm. And who are these people with us today? Well here,” He points to Hunk, “We’ve got my good buddy Hunk, or as you guys know him, the Yellow Paladin!”

“And this,” Pidge points to Keith, “Is Keith! I don’t really know which paladin he would be. Keith what’s your favorite color?”

“Black”

Lance rolls his eyes, “You are not going to be the Black Paladin. When we were younger your favorite color was red, so you’ll be the Red Paladin.”

Lance freezes realizing his mistake, causing Keith’s eyes to widen.

“So anyway, Keith will be our Red Paladin.” Pidge says, planning on cutting the awkwardness out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lance, do you want any chicken?” Colleen asks.

“No thank you, I’m good with this salad.” Pidge kicks him under the table, “Actually I’ll have a small piece, thanks.”

Dinner was going smoothly, until Pidge decided to kick him under the table.

“What was that for?” He wispered.

“You need to eat.” She says back.

“I was eating the salad.”

“That's not enough, Lance.”

Keith who was stuck sitting across from Lance during this exchange was watching closely. He was planning on telling Pidge to leave him alone but someone beat him to the chase.

“Lance, Katie is right you need to eat more, your cheeks are finally filled out,” Pidge’s dad said while passing Lance a basket of bread.

Lance forces a smile, “Your right Samuel, thanks.” And then takes three pieces of bread and eats it in addition to his chicken and salad, making sure to drink plenty of water between each bite.

“Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom,” Lance says and quickly excuses himself.

He returns just before desert with his sleeve pulled just over his knuckles and his voice just too raspy to be normal. 

Lance thought everything was fine, and refused desert because he was ‘too stuffed from dinner’ but Keith seemed to know exactly what he did.

Shit, Lance thought, I was almost two years clean and I just had to go and screw it up. Great job you idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mario Kart video will be posted and someone will join Keith in watching it, and he flashes back to an old event.

**"Hellllllooooooooo shopping carts!"**

 

**"Shopping carts? We aren't playing shopping simulator now are we?"**

 

Keith watches as Pidge rolls her eyes and Lance's next sentence is interrupted by his brother.

 

"Keith?"

 

He sighs and pauses the video, "What?"

 

Shiro appears in his doorway and leans against the frame, "Really? It's one o'clock on Christmas Day, you'd think you'd be a bit more excited and maybe, I don't know, out of bed?"

 

Keith just looks at him, "Its not like we ever do anything on Christmas."

 

"Yes but still, I do have gifts for you."

"And I'll open them after I watch this video."

 

Shiro raised his eyebrows, "Is that Lance and Katie's new video? Why don't you put it up on the TV and I'll grab some Eggo Waffles?"

 

Keith bit his lip and was about to say no, because he definitely did not want Shiro to see him in this video, but his stomach growled in rebellion.

 

"Fine."

 

So he got out of bed and moved a few feet to the couch in the living room and connected his computer to the screen. Shiro appeared a few minutes later with waffles and hot chocolate and Keith started the video from where he left off.

 

**"Hmmmm. And who are these people with us today? Well here is my friend Hunk, of as you know him, the Yellow Paladin!"**

 

Pidge takes over and points to Keith on the screen, **"And this, is Keith."**

 

Theres an awkward pause and Keith knows exactly what was cut out.

 

**"Keith will be out Red Paladin."**

 

Shiro pauses the video, "Why didn't you tell me you were in this?"

 

He shrugs defeatedly and starts the video back up.

 

 **"I call Donkey Kong!"** Lance shouts before the game even loads up.

 

**"Yeah well I will be a Koopa Troopa."**

 

" **Hunk, thats boring."**

 

**"Shut your face Lance."**

 

Pidge slaps the back of his head before Lance could respond any more, **"Well I'm going to be Bowser Jr."**

 

 **"Of course you are, they're tiny and scary just like you."** Lance leans away from Pidge slightly, Pidge just smiles creepily.

 

All the people on the screen turn to Keith expectantly, **"I'll be Waluigi, I guess."**

 

Keith has to pause the video from Shiro laughing so much.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Don't judge me Shiro, he's a good character."

 

A few minutes later when Shiro could breathe again he unpaused the video.

 

 **"So we thinking teams, or?"** Pidge asks.

 

 **"Teams! I wanna kick Red's butt!"** Lance says.

 

The teams are randomly generated, sticking Lance and Keith on the same team.

 

Lance groans, **"Oh come on!"**

 

 **"Sucks to suck, Blue."** Keith says, **"I'm still going to win."**

 

The video goes on and Keith watches as he and Lance try to work together, kind of like how they used to be. Back before everything happened, and Keith moved away and Lance was placed in foster care and then eventually Pidge's house. He knows why Lance hates him, but things were getting worse real fast and they would have been really bad if Keith didn't step in when he did. And now he just had to live with his decisions.  

 

"You and Lance made a good team." Shiro says while dipping his cheap waffles in syrup.

 

Keith involuntarily flinched, "What?"

 

"The two of you completely destroyed Katie and their friend Hunk."

 

"Whatever. It's just a game Shiro." Keith got up to throw out his plate as memories reluctantly resurfaced.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_"Hey Keith! I got the new expansion pack for the Sims 4! Wanna come over after school and check it out?" Lance said, a smile plastered on his face._

 

_Keith nodded, "Bus or walking?"_

 

_"Walking," Lance said without a second thought and went back to his math worksheet._

 

_Keith sighed. He shouldn't have even asked, he always knew Lance's answer._

 

_After school the two met up and walked to Lances house. The house appeared to be spotless, like always._

 

_"Lance?" A feminine voice called out._

 

_"Hey Veronica! I brought Keith with me."_

 

_There was no answer after that, Lance shrugged it off and brought Keith up to his room, grabbing the laptop he said was made for him by his friend._

 

_The game loaded up and the two began to customize their character._

 

_"So whats so good about_ _this new pack?" Keith asks._

 

_"We can go explore the jungle! And there are supposed to be like skeleton men and stuff! I technically downloaded it without paying... but hey, if its on the internet it's free!"_

 

_Keith turns his attention back to the game, "Lance, he's too small."_

 

_Lance looks at Keith, "What do you mean? He looks fine."_

 

_"No, he looks like he's about to fall over from a gust of wind."_

 

_Keith took the controls and adjusted the character to what he thought to be normal._

 

_"Keith you made him fat."_

 

_Keith glared, "Fat? Lance I made him healthy."_

 

 _The computer forgotten, Lance replies, "He doesn't have to be healthy its just a_ game _Keith."_

 

_"It's not just a game Lance!" Keith stands up and turns to Lance, "Its not a game if you're starving yourself!"_

 

_Lance too was standing up at this point, "Starving myself? Are you serious Keith?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"You're insane. I eat all the time. You saw me eat lunch with you today."_

 

_"Correction: I saw you move food around your plate to make it seem like you ate."_

 

_Lance opened his mouth to retort back, but was interrupted by a knock on his door._

 

_"Heads up, 4:30." The voice said and then retreated away._

 

_"Look Keith. I am not_ _starving myself and I will eat a whole freaking meal in front of you at lunch tomorrow to prove it. But you need to leave, like now."_

 

_Keith really didn't want to leave, but he knew better than to get Lance in trouble._

 

_"Fine. But you will eat tomorrow."_

_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

"Hey Keith?"

 

Keith looked at Shiro.

 

"Matt forgot to go christmas shopping so he asked me to run to the mall with him. I think he said he was dragging Lance along with him for moral support. You want to come?"

Keith didn't have to think about it, "Sure," he wasn't going to watch Lance destroy himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its been like 4 months since I last updated. Its been a bit rough with 3 AP classes and college applications.
> 
> So there are some new things revealed... I'd love to hear what you guys think about it. Thanks so much for all the Kudos... Love you all :)


End file.
